You Make Me Hopeful
by literaryrose
Summary: Alice & Jasper. one, possible two shot tried to stay as true to SM as possible


Because I had no way of knowing what was real or not.

Ever since I'd woken up in the alley I'd see flashes, of people of places. And for some reason they seemed important. Like I had to find them. And so I traveled for a while, trying to find these places. I went to dozens of places, I kept seeing the same visions of the same six people over and over again. One was some sort of scientist, he appeared very intelligent and whenever I saw him he was wearing some sort of lab coat. The second man was big and strong, he was always lifting large items. The third man was musical, whenever I saw him he was sitting at a piano, but there was something about him that made him look sad, the other two always looked happy, but him, he wasn't. I also saw two women. One was very very beautiful, she was tall and blonde, whenever I saw her she was with the strong man. The second woman was very motherly, she was always with the intelligent man. The five of them often appeared together, like a family. And they were like me. I couldn't bring myself to feed on humans, it just didn't seem right. I did once, but never again, I couldn't... I wouldn't. So I fed on animals, not the same, but I didn't feel quite as guilty afterwards. And judging by the warm brown color of their eyes, neither did they.I was alone in this world, I had no idea who I was or where I came from. All I could recall was the name Alice, i could only guess it was mine. If I found this family, maybe, I wouldn't be alone anymore. But I didn't know if they were real, I could only hope.

So I traveled. I followed my visions, tracking down locations, and getting there as fast as I could. But when I went to these places I never saw them, not any of them. But I always found the same scent, so maybe, maybe they were travelling too. I wasn't about to give up hope.

There was another face I saw. Another man. He also looked sad, and for some reason I wanted to change that. He had crescent shaped scars all over him, and his eyes, well they were blood red. But there was something about those eyes that made me melt. Him, him I had to find him. I don't know why, but I had to find him. So I set off, he was easier to track than the others. I would go to wear I last saw him, usually finding a bloody scene and a lifeless corpse. They always made me shiver. Sometimes I didn't know why I wanted to find someone who had killed so many people so badly. I just new I had to find him. I had his scent, and as I arrived in each new location, it was fresher and fresher, to the point where I missed him by hours instead of the usual day or so. I was getting closer.

My latest vision brought me to Philadelphia. It was cold and rainy, not that it bothered me. I was following his scent through the city, just the faintest trace. He hadn't hunted in a while so the dead human that usually acted as a beacon to his exact location wasn't available. I was about to give up and go back to the small room which I had rented to keep my belongings in during my explorations of the city when I smelt him. It was strong, he was close. I hoped I wasn't imagining all this.

I walked down a narrow alleyway that opened up into a small city block. At the end of the block was a pretty much deserted diner. I really had no point in going in there but my instincts told me to anyway. I walked in the door and sat on one of the stools by the counter. He walked in a while later. I jumped down off the stool and went up to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry ma'm"

I wanted to talk to him more but I knew the time for talking would come later. I had to get him out of here, there were humans around and I wouldn't put them at risk. I took his hand and led him out of the diner.

"Follow me, quickly now."

I began running towards the outskirts of town. We continued running until we were far away from people, and into the woods. I quickly found two deer nearby and pointed them out to him.

"Do what I do."

I quickly killed both deer before feeding on one, it was less painful for them. I looked back at him who was staring at me in disbelief.

"But, its not a human."

"Blood is blood my friend, and you wil get used to this lifestyle."

"Why?"

"Because you're with me now."

He looked reluctant, but he fed on the deer anyway. When we had both finished, he stood facing me, confusion in his now warm brown eyes.

"Where are you from"

"The south, Texas, ma'am, and yourself?"

"Wish I knew."

We were both silent for a while.

"Ma'am-"

"You can call me Alice."

"I'm Jasper, Alice."

"Jasper."

I liked that name, it sounded, calming. Just being around him was calming. I knew what he could do, I just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Where you headed, Jasper?"

"No where in particular, just sort of wandering."

"I know where we can go. There's a coven, a family. They all live together, they're like us. They feed on animals. We could be safe with them. Something, its telling me to find them..."

"Would we be together?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming. I'll go wherever you are, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because you make me hopeful."


End file.
